Lily Luna Lupin
by Quiditchcaptain
Summary: Drabbles about Teddy and Lilly Luna... follows them from childhood to death randomly skips around... covers their trials and tribulations thru life... plz r/r and give prompts... first drabble series...
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is the first in my serries of drabbles... not necessarily about any one character but all of my fav HP characters... Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review plz... let me know what you think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... If I did I wouldnt be writing on here I'd be making money for it...**

Teddy never knew his parents but he knew they would be proud of him. He was taking a big step in his life today.

Marrying Lilly Luna Potter tied the blood lines of Potter and Lupin together with the Great and Noble House of Black. A fact that would have amused the late James Potter and Sirius Black to no end.

Teddy knew that his age, being eleven years older than his fiance, made many people look down on him but even so he loved her all the same.

The Daily Prophet had promised this day to be the wedding of the century; between Lily, Ginny, and Grandma Molly, there was no doubt in his mind that it would be. All he cared about was that it made his Lily happy. He would have just been happy with a plain Jane ceremony with just friends and family in attendance.

He loved his Lily with all of his heart and he hoped he would make her happy...

As he watched her walk down the isle with her beautiful flaming red hair and pearl white gown he had no doubt in his mind he would...

He had waited all of his life for this day and he was so nervous he thought he would ruin it for his lovely Lily, until he saw her walking down the isle staring straight at him.

He knew right then and there that he would die for this woman, even die for her if need be. the rest of his life would be devoted to her and only her... until little Dora came along...

**So what do you think? Should I write more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song fic drabble to the lyrics of Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a Balcony in summer air

Teddy remembered the little girl in her princess gown begging him to dance with her. She wanted him to be her knight in shining armor. He could never say no to his Lils...

See the lights

The party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

She always told everyone when she grew up she knew who she was going to marry just like her mommy knew from the first time she met her daddy that she was going to marry him. Every one thought she was being a little foolish girl, until...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And i was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

He was her prince and she wanted to be his princess. Her playroom was their castle, they would always pretend to be enjoying their happily ever after... At least it was pretend then...

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

He finally got the nerve to asked her out when she was 17. They had to sneak around for fear of what Harry would to to them. Lily was scared that he wouldn't let her see her prince again.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

When Harry found out he went crazy and did exactly what they were scared he would do. But he couldn't keep them apart. They were meant to be together.

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go and I said

Lily begged him to take her away from her father. But he wouldn't. Instead he tried to reason with Harry and told him that if he couldn't trust his godson with his daughter then who could he trust with his baby girl?

romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

She begged him to help her... they told her she couldn't be with him... they told her it was wrong... they told her how she shouldn't love him... but she did love Teddy. And they knew it would all work out one day.

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This is love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh

After months of waiting Lily suck out one night and told Teddy they had to go. She couldn't bear this anymore she needed him. She didn't care what she had to give up to have him. But he was already planning something...

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

He got down to one knee and spilled his heart to her. He could only pray she said yes... she did...

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

She was surprised to hear that he had talked to her father and her father had given his blessing... She finally could quit worrying... she got her wish...

And said, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Teddy was almost crying as he realized that she was finally getting her happily ever after and he was the one giving it to her... She was his life now and would always be...

Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

**What do you thinbk is it any good? give me suggestions...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEy here is another random one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
**

Victorie was mad at him. He had told her that he realized she wasn't meant to be with him and she flipped.

It's not like he was lying but she said that he would regret it. He doubted that.

Lily was sitting on the swing set in the back yard of Potter Manor in Godrics Hollow. She looked so beautiful sitting there reading her favorite book. He wondered what she would say when he told her what he planned on saying.

She looked up and smiled at him. That smile always melted his heart.

He walked towards her as she looked at him and said, "Teddy do you remember how you used to push me on this swing?"

"Yes Lils I do."

She grinned, "Push me again for old times sake please Teddy?"

That made him smile again. He knew she would listen to whatever he had to say. She always did no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"Lils I-I love you," he managed to stutter out.

"I love you too Teddy."

Teddy sighed and ran his fingers through his usually bright blue hair, "No I mean I love you like everyone says I love Victorie"

"But I thought you did love Victorie, Teddy," Lily asked. He could tell she wasn't understanding, not the way he wanted her to.

He stopped the swing and moved in front of her. Crouching down to her eye level he took her face into his hands and said, "Not the way I love you. I would do anything for you. No matter what it is. I would give my life for you Lils. I cant live without you."

She gasped upon hearing this, and wondered if it was a dream. "Teddy how long have you felt like this?"

"For a while. But it took me a while to realize it too."

She leaped up off of the swing and into his arms kissing him full on the lips. "Teddy i love you too! I just never thought I'd get to have you because you were with Victorie. Teddy I'm so happy."

"I love you Lils and I will always make you happy I promise."

Ginny was watching from the kitchen window. She was smiling from ear to ear as Harry walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist.

"Well look at that it's about time he was honest with himself about my little girl," Harry said with a chuckle.

"He's just like his father isn't he Harry?"

"Yes Gin he is, both of them were to pigheaded to see what was right in front of them"

"Well at least our baby girl got her knight."

"Yes she did."

**Hey how did I do on this one?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry, Harry!"

"What are you doing here Teddy?" Harry asked looking up to see his godson with his natural mousy brown hair. HE usually wore it electric blue.

"Harry, Ginny is having the baby Grandma Molly sent me to get you. Her and Grams took Ginny to St. Mungo's." Teddy spit all this out so quickly that Harry almost hadn't understood.

HE quickly picked the boy up and ran out of the office stopping only long enough to tell his secretary where he was going.

Upon arriving at St. Mungo's hospital Harry quickly made his way to the delivery ward. Hearing the screams, he knew his daughter would soon be brought into the world.

Setting Teddy down Harry entered the delivery room only to be growled at by his wife, "You did this to me again! it's all your fault!"

As everyone was busy rushing around the room, a certain small boy sneaked in the door.

Looking around he thought, _Good grief, another one who will be screaming and crying all night. At least I will be at Hogwarts in a few months._

But when the doctor held the baby up and handed her to Ginny, Teddy thought, well maybe this one won't be so bad.

"Teddy do you want to hold the baby?"

"I'm scared I'm going to break her,"Teddy complained.

"You won't, I promise," Ginny reassured him.

Looking down into her eyes Teddy felt that he never wanted to look away. HE grinned as he thought, _This baby is my favorite one, she won't be annoying like James and Albus. _

He could never get agravated at Lily. After all, she was his Lily-flower._  
_

He didn't want to leave for Hogwarts when the time came, because the moment Lily Luna Potter was brought into the world, Teddy fell in love.

Teddy vowed to do everything he could to keep her safe. He would be her protector, and later, her knight in shining armor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's another**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

Lily stood in front of the mirror looking at her figure. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something behind her on her dresser.

She turned from the mirror to see four glass vases full of roses, with one lily in the middle.

A card sat under on of the vases

_My dearest Lily-flower,_

_I sent you flowers my love, the roses represent all of the other girls i could have, the lily is you._

_It shows how you stand out from the crowd._

_Your beauty is beyond compare._

_With all my love,_

_Teddy._

Lily smiled.

Those vases were always her favorite, even if they were only glass.

They were from Teddy.

**This one is short I know but merdarkntwisty gave me this prompt so I had to go with it**. **Different than i meant it to be but it worked out...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another... wow two in one day... lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Teddy was working late that night. A group of Death Eater wanna bes had been causing trouble the last few days.

Lily waited up for him to get home. "Oh hey hun, how was your day? Oh, and by the way guess what, Your gonna be a dad," Lily was practicing how she would tell Teddy.

"Oh Lily hes gonna be too busy laughing at you at this rate," she said slapping her fore head.

"Too busy laughing at what?"

Jumping up and drawing her wand Lily twirled around coming face to face with her husband.

"Hey sweetheart I was just starting to wonder when you would be home," she tried to distract him.

Grabbing a cup and pouring himself some tea he asked her again.

The distraction had failed.

She sighed and looked him in the eyes and decided to just get it over with. It was now or never.

"Teddy, I'm pregnant."

Teddy's jaw dropped and the tea cup hit the floor as he spluttered trying to find his voice, "Lils are you serious?"

"Yes Teddy I am, I'm positive..."

"Wait, I didn't even realize you were late?"

**This one is another for merdarkntwisty... I hope you like... sorry it's so short... give me prompt ideas plz ppl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, 3 in one night... lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
**

Lily was packing to move into her own flat.

Ginny walked in to find her daughter sitting on the floor with all of the sweaters molly had made spread out around her.

"What are you doing Lily?" she asked walking into the room.

"Why does Grandmum make us these sweaters every year?" Lily looked at her mother with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know Lils she been doing that since before I was born," Ginny wondered why Lily was so curious suddenly.

"Teddy used to tell me that it made him feel like he belonged"

Ginny smiled, "She made your father feel that way too just by sending him one of these, as well as Scorpius."

"She sent Scorpius one too?" Lily asked in awe of her Grandmum.

"Yes ever since Albus became friends with him in first year. She said someone had to make him feel welcome."

Lily smiled, and asked, "Mum, how did we get lucky enough to have her?"

"I don't know Lils. I've been asking myself that question too."

Just then Teddy walked in the door and smiled when he saw all of the sweaters everywhere.

"Wow Lils, I thought I was the only one who saved all of those."

Lily smiled. "Nope I have all of mine"

Ginny laughed at the two young adults before confessing, "I have all of mine and Harry's in our closet still. Your father wears them under his auror robes sometimes."

The sweaters would always be special to the Weasley family. They gave them a loving sense of individuality. Not to mention the fact that they were special because of the time and effort grandma Weasley put into each and every one of her sweaters.

Because in the Weasley family, you needed to feel noticed and special sometimes.

**Review plz... I need prompts... This is another for merdarkandtwisty... hope ya'll like it...**


	8. Chapter 8

Lily looked down at the letter in her hands. She had no idea where Teddy was, and she couldn't write him back for fear that he be found out.

She hated when he went on missions.

Teddy had somehow been able to get a letter to her though. In the letter was a poem entitled Tonight.

_Tonight_

_Tonight I looked up at the stars,_

_And I wondered where you are_

_Tonight I gazed upon the moon,_

_In hopes that I would see you soon,_

_Tonight I've been thinking about you,_

_Have you been thinking of me too?_

_Tonight my heart is full of fear,_

_'Cause you are there and I am here._

_Tonight I will have a dream,_

_And all too real it will seem,_

_Tonight you will look oh so fine_

_But it will all be in my mind_

_Tonight you won't even know,_

_That I love you so,_

_I cannot caress your soft skin,_

_Or run my fingers through your hair,_

_For it is only your picture i see,_

_An image is all that's there._

_I can admire your beauty,_

_To which I must stare_

_Your chin,_

_Your mouth,_

_Your nose, _

_And eyes_

_All add to a face so fair._

_I hope that you can accept how much I really care,_

_A person who loves you more_

_You shan't find anywhere down the road_

_I see a day when my feelings we'll both share_

_'Cause the way I feel about you,_

_I can only so long bare._

_Tonight my heart is full of fear,_

_'Cause you are there and I am here._

_I love you Lily-flower_

_Your Teddy Bear._

Lily was in tears by the end of the letter. She didn't know that he had loved her that much. But what Teddy didn't know was that she did love him.

She kept that letter in her wallet from that day on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's another for you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Lily always did like chocolate. That's why Teddy was bringing her chocolate frogs.

She had been upset ever since her puppy went missing. She had loved that puppy more than anything.

He couldn't bare to see her hurting like that. He had to try and cheer her up.

As he walked in the door, Ginny greeted him with a smile and a hug.

"How have you been Teddy?"

"I've been great Gin," he replied.

"Let me guess, your here to see Lily?"

Ginny knew the answer already, she didn't know why she bothered asking.

"Yes ma'am, I am. Thought I might try and cheer her up." Teddy kissed her on the cheek as he walked past her.

"She's in her room then," she smiled.

Running up the stairs he called to her, "Hey Lils I brought chocolate frogs!"

"Teddy," she squealed running and jumping into his arms.

He picked the six year old up and twirled her around the room.

He always could cheer her up.

Harry was watching from the bottom of the stairs.

His daughter may have only been six, and his godson 17, but he knew that one day they would realize that the love they held for each other was more than just a brother/sister love.

Harry smiled at this thought.

If Sirius could be here, they would never hear the end of it when that day came.

Not only would they be the granddaughter of one marauder and the son of another but it would also tie together the bloodlines of three best friends.

When little Dora came along, she was a combination of Lupin, Potter and Black blood.

Sirius would have died laughing, as would the first James Potter.

**This one was for the prompt of chocolate frogs by merdarkandtwisty... hopw you like it...**


	10. Chapter 10

**EHy sorry it took so long... was stumped...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
**

Teddy never knew them, then again, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

After all, they had abandoned him right?

These were the thoughts going through his head as he stood by his parents graves.

Lily walked up behind him and leaned her forehead against his spine.

"What's on your mind, Love," she asked.

"Why did they leave me?"

"They didn't Teddy," Lily scolded. "They wanted you to have a better life. They wanted the world to be safe for you. They didn't want to die they wanted to live. They wanted to watch you grow up. Love, they didn't abandon you."

"Why would they both go then? Why didn't my mother stay?" He was almost in tears now.

"Your mother knew you would be taken care of by your grandmother. She was an Arour, she was able to take care of herself. She was just caught off guard." Lily was rubbing soothing circles on his back. She hated seeing him like this.

Teddy turned around and gathered her in his arms. "Lily, I promise to never fail you. I will never leave, and I will always do the best I can for you." He kissed her forehead and turned back to his parents graves.

Lily turned to the baby in the stroller that was parked on the grass in the sun behind her.

Picking up baby Dora she turned back to the graves.

Dora reached out toward the head stones and cried, "Ganma, Ganpa."

Teddy's eyes snapped to the spot his daughter was staring at. He would always swear that he saw his parents disappear out of the corner of his eye.

Maybe they hadn't abandoned him after all.

**This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who passed away last Monday... Joshua Melder (11/8/2010) May you Rest In Peace my friend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey here you go here's another one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
**

Lily didn't know what it was, but she just felt like she needed to check up on her family down below. She closed her eyes and pictured Harry in her mind.

Looking around she came to the conclusion that she was at St. Mungo's hospital. Her son was in front of her pacing back and forth in a waiting room.

Ginny rushed into the room, giving her husband a quick kiss she ran into a room to the right through a set of double doors.

Lily could hear screaming on the other side of the doors.

Walking through the doors, Lily saw her youngest grandchild, Lily Luna, laying on the bed panting.

"Come on now Lils, push Love, push." The elder Lily turned towards the other side of the bed where she saw Teddy Lupin holding Lily Luna's hand. She watched as he pushed a lock of her fiery red hair out of her eyes.

"_Since when did this happen?" _she thought.

"James, come quick," she whispered. At once he appeared at her side.

"What did you need, Love?"

"Look," was all she could say.

Looking around the room James jaw dropped. He was in shock. His granddaughter had apparently married his best friends son.

"Remus, Sirius, Tonks," He cried.

They all arrived within seconds and looked at the scene in front of them.

"'Bout time they figured it out," Sirius laughed.

At that moment they were pulled back to the scene at hand. The baby had finally emerged.

The little girl screamed and everyone 'oohed' and 'aahhed'.

Lily and Tonks moved closer to the baby. As they looked down on the newborn she chose that moment to change her hair from her mothers fiery red to a dark blue. Tonks whispered in Lily's ear that it probably meant she was unhappy about being cold and hungry.

Looking back at her granddaughter, Lily saw her son and daughter-in-law had both moved to their daughter and son-in-law.

Ginny hugged her daughter while a tear-full but happy Harry shook a beaming Teddy's hand.

The baby was brought to her mother and the family moved closer together.

"What's her name," Harry asked.

"Dora, Nymphadora Ginevera Lupin,"Teddy said smiling down at his daughter who was sound asleep in her mothers arms.

"They would be proud, your parents i mean," Harry told Teddy.

"I know," was all he said.

"We are proud of him. We always will be," Remus said wiping a tear from his eye.

Lily and Tonks watched baby Dora grow up. The men were more occupied by the second child, a boy. His name was Harry Remus Lupin.

They were all proud of how everyone carried on without them.

**This one is for merdarkandtwisty again... lol... hope you enjoyed**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey here's another**

**Disclaimer;I don't own HP  
**

Taking a deep breath, Lily walked into the Burrow. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be here, but she had been forced to come.

Today was Teddy and Victories engagement party. But Lily still hadn't given up hope.

As she walked inside, Lily slipped upstairs with Rose, the only person she has ever told about her feelings for Teddy.

They talked for a while about how she felt and gossiped a little too. Lily discovered that her cousin had finally gotten the courage to tell her father that she was dating Scorpius.

After what seemed like hours, it had only been a few minutes, Lily got up to walk back downstairs while Rose sneaked out to meet her boyfriend.

Walking into the hallway she found Teddy sitting on the steps.

Sitting down beside him, she wasn't sure what to say, so she just asked him what was wrong.

"Lils, am I doing the right thing?"

"Do you love her," she asked in a sigh.

"I though t I did at one time but I'm not sure anymore."

Biting her lip, she thought '_this could be my chance'_.

"Then if you're not sure then its not right Teddy"

"But, everyone always says how perfect we are for each other Lils," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Teddy I know you probably don't want to hear this from me, but I'm 16 years old and have been waiting on you to notice me for years. I love you Teddy, so of course I don't think it's right," she held her breath waiting for him to laugh or something, instead he looked at her in shock.

She stood up to walk away when she felt his hand grab her arm.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

Pulling back he asked, "did you mean that?"

"Yes Teddy I did."

Taking a deep breath Lily leaned in and claimed his lips with hers again.

She had finally gotten what she wanted.

**This is another for merdarkandtwisty... enjoy... please review and give prompts... thanks...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone... gonna post another today too...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Sitting up and looking around, Lily noticed that her head was pounding. _How did I get home,_ she thought.

"Good to see you awake, Love," Teddy said from the foot of her bed.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?"

"Rose called me to come get you home last night," he explained.

"Was I that far gone?"

Chuckling under his breath he said, "Yes, you were, Love." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Ugh, my head is pounding," she whined.

"I don't think you should let Rose talk you into the firewhisky again," he laughed.

"Me either. Remind me to use mum's bat bogey on her later."

"I'll be back, Love. I'm going to go mix a hangover potion for you."

"Don't worry, if I move, it will be to the bathroom."

Teddy grinned, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room.

**Ok I know it is short but I really wanted to do this one... this chap is for jojor99... hope you enjoy**


	14. Chapter 14

**last one for today...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
**

Victorie looked up at the top of the stairs, she watched it all.

She watched as Teddy gathered her baby cousin in his arms and kissed Lily more passionately than he had ever kissed her.

Turning on her heel, Vic fled back down the stairs, and out the door.

She ignored the puzzled and worried looks her family gave her.

She ran to the apparition point, and without thinking about where she was going, she turned on the spot and disappeared.

Looking around, she noticed she was standing on a hill overlooking the Black Lake.

This was the place where they had first kissed, where he had first asked her out, first told her he loved her. This was where he had proposed to her.

and now, this is where she runs to when she learns he loves someone else.

With tears in her eyes, she flung herself on the ground at the base of a tree.

She lay there crying, wondering why she couldn't be more like fiery Lily, who everyone loved.

Lily had what Vic most wanted. She had the man Vic had always loved, and now, all Victorie had were memories.

**THis one is for merdarkandtwisty... hope yall enjoy**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry it's been so long... my laptop crashed and i lost everything on it... just got me a new one tho...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

"Lily, are you sure I cant get you anything?"

Teddy had been looking after his godfather's daughter all day since she was sick.

"Teddy bear, I'm fine i promise. It's just a cold. That's all it is," eleven yr old Lily said in a nasaly voice.

She had been sneezing all day and was trying to convince both herself and Teddy that she was fine. Teddy could see right through the act tho.

"Will you at least take some of this pepper up potion? Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry would have my hide if I didn't get you to take that at least," Teddy begged.

"Oh, okay. But only because you won't leave me alone until I do," she firmly stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He measured it out and handed her the vial. after she had drained the contents and handed it back to him he rose to his feet and yawned.

"I'm going back downstairs now Lily-flower. You need anything just let me know okay?"

"Okay, okay," she whined. "Can a sick girl get any rest?"

Teddy shook his head and laughed as he turned and walked out the door.

As he closed it behind him he heard her sneeze yet again. She could be so stubborn when she was sick.

But he loved her anyways.

He just had no clue quite how much he loved her yet.

**again, I'm sorry it's been so long. I think thanks are in order for those who have waited patiently... lol... well this one is for merdarkandtwisty... her prompt was sneeze...**


	16. thanks

Hey guys, Sorry its been so long... haven't been able to get online much... got a new computer so I will try and get on more... until i go back to work i mean... lol... thank you guys for bearing with me... and don't forget you prompts... I'm working on the prompt little for merdarkandtwisty... and again thanks guys...


	17. Little

Lily was fuming as she watched her brothers and Teddy playing chase on their brooms The six year old longed to be up there playing too.  
But she was too little... or so she was told.  
She had heard her uncles tell her stories about her mother sneaking out at her age in the middle of the night and breaking into the brrom cupboard outside the burrow.  
She made her plans and late that night made her move.  
the only thing she hadn't planned on was not being able to controll a broom on her own.  
Now she knew why they said she was too little.

This one is for merdarkandtwisty with the prompt LITTLE... hope you enjoy... 


	18. Twist

Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own HP...

Harry walked into the den trying to find the source of the singing he was hearing.

Lily was prancing around the room singing at the top of her lungs.

"Come on baby let's do the twist, Come on baby let's do the twist ," she sang.

Harry tried getting her attention to no avail. By this time Ginny had walked in. She asked what was going on and was informed about it being a song sung by a famous American muggle named Chubby Checker. Lily was listening to it on her muggle i-pod.

"Well that is about the stupidest name I have ever heard," she commented.

"My daddy is sleepin' and mama ain't around, Yeah daddy is sleepin' and mama ain't around, We're gonna twisty twisty twisty, 'Til we turn the house down, Come on and twist yeah baby twist, Oooh-yeah just like this, Come on little miss and do the twist," Lilly bellowed.

As she spun around again she caught site of her mother and father staring at her.

Harry smiled at his daughter as he watched her turn a wonderfull Gryffindor shade of crimson.

"How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you emberass yourself," her mother answered.

"Oh Godric," she exclaimed as she threw herself on the sofa.

Harry and Ginny collapsed on the floor laughing histerically.

Lily was just glad her brothers and Teddy had not seen that.

**This one is for merdarkandtwisty for the prompt TWIST... enjoy**


	19. Chihuahua

"What is that?" Lily asked.

"I think it's a dog," Teddy said, "I mean, it is barking after all."

Ginny walked into the room to see her daughter and son-in-law standing on the kitchen table. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Thank Merlin you're here mum!" Lily sighed. "That thing has been biting our ankles and growling at us for an hour!"

"What is it? A dog? An overgrown rat? Merlin it is weird," Teddy said causing his mother-in-law to start laughing hysterically.

"that my dears is a dog. It is called a chihuahua. They come from Mexico and are said to be good to keep around chirldren with asthma. They have some kind of healing powers and i thought little Poppy here would be good to keep around Dora." Ginny was laughing as she explained this.

"Well mum, it would be nice for you to let us know when you are bringing overgrown rodents into our home," Lily said.

As she climbed down from the table Poppy chose that moment to nip at her heels one more time.

**I originnaly gave this prompt to Merdarkandtwisty but decided to do my own twist on it too... chihuahua was the prompt... I think i might do one for Mexico next... Maybe from Ginny's pov as she gets Poppy... What do you think? plz r/r and tell me your prompts!**


	20. Mexico

Ginny walked down the street enjoying the smell of tamales in the air.

She was enjoying her vacaton so far and was looking for something to bring back to her granddaughter.

She had no idea what she was going to get her until and older man stopped herr and asked her if she had ever heard of the wonderfull little dogs he had in his arms. He called them Chihuahuas, and told her how they seemed to take away the symptoms from children who suffered from asthma.

She immediately thought of little Dora and how she had to take potions for her asthma attacks. Plus Dora would love to have a puppy.

She chose a small tan one who had a white streak on his chest and throat.

As she turned to walk away the stranger told her his name was Poppito, whish meant little Poppy.

Dora would love Poppy.


End file.
